


True Beauty

by DanielletheHanyo



Category: Knight Rider (1982), Knight Rider - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielletheHanyo/pseuds/DanielletheHanyo
Summary: Reflections on inner beauty.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	True Beauty

Summary: Because Kitt is a precious cinnamon roll. Too pure for this world.

True Beauty

Sleek lines and sloping contours coated in an inky blackness that rivaled the night sky and all of it's deep held secrets and treasures. That's what most people saw when they looked at his partner. Some knew of the inner beauty of the magnificent machine. Knew of the incredibly powerful turbine. Saw the car in action. The extreme speed, graceful turns, high jumps, and the sheer raw power that came from the deceivingly beautiful sports car. What fewer knew about was the fact that like the night sky this inky blackness also held it's own secrets and one great treasure. A treasure, that to Michael at least, rivaled the moon and all of the stars and still managed to outshine them all.

No, it wasn't the gorgeous car or the powerful engine that was the most beautiful to Michael. It was something much deeper than both. The one thing that had him get up day after day, and take case after impossible case. The gentle soul that lay inside the CPU. Kitt was not only the heart of the CPU but the very heart of the vehicle and the most beautiful thing compared to the rest. It wasn't his computational speeds, hacking skills, or anything like that that made Michael think of Kitt as the most beautiful part either. What made Kitt so beautiful to Micheal was his compassion, love of life, endless curiosity, and his drive to make a difference. Kitt was such a sweet soul filled with so much kindness, hope, and generosity that it pained Michael every time he saw a little of that chipped away by the life they both lived. He hated the thought that his precious Kitt was being harmed. The MBS could only protect Kitt from so much after all. It couldn't keep his soul safe. Kitt used to be so trusting with everyone but that had changed over time. Michael still remembers the entire week it took for Kitt to even let Bonnie under his hood again after the incident involving her brainwashing. Even then Michael had to be there to keep him company. Michael couldn't bring it in him to mind. His partner was scared and had had his trust violently torn from him. It took even longer and much more coaxing for him to let her anywhere near his CPU. Kitt had trusted her completely for so long that when she demanded access she got it with no questions. That kind of trust was nearly completely destroyed when she ripped out pieces of him. He didn't even use the ejection seat when she ripped out the first bit of hardware. Just continued to question why and what she was doing because he trusted her so much he didn't even consider that she would ever hurt him. He trusted her and her judgment and was rewarded with a brief reprogramming and orders to kill his partner and best friend. Something that rocked Kitt to his core as he later told Michael. It was around that time that Michael finally realized just how very innocent and childlike his partner truly was.

For all of Kitt's knowledge he was still as full of curiosity as a small child would be. While Kitt could be very easily bored by some things or annoyed by others he could be endlessly curious about some of the smallest and most trivial of things. Anything from ants to social etiquette. He was almost always asking Michael questions about things he didn't understand and he was always watching everything with the same childlike wonder. He could sit for hours, as Michael had found, simply watching the leaves fall in Autumn.

Kitt was also full of hope. He had such high hopes for the world and humanity. Hopes that, while Michael shared them, neither of them could really believe in anymore. It was these hopes that Kitt had that allowed him to believe that in the end everything is fair and just. That good will always triumph over evil. A view point that Kitt no longer has. Kitt has suffered now. He knows of physical pain. He knows that not all fights are fair and that good does not always win. He knows that the good is lucky to be alive sometimes. That sometimes it leaves the fight beaten and bruised. He learned that in two different lessons that Michael couldn't help but wish had never happened. Kitt had to learn it the first time with the acid pit when he was lifted by the forklift and dropped. He learned it by the acid eating away the MBS and then his outer shell, tearing into the car and dissolving the interior while he screamed for help he couldn't get. He learned it when he felt the burning as it touched his CPU and heard his partner's apologies before the absolute darkness of going offline. Truly offline.

He had to learn it again when the MBS failed them both again after being chemically broken down prior to an attack by the Juggernaut. The uselessness he felt and the crushing of the car all around the both of them as it was effectively destroyed. The fact that not all battles are fair and that people lie and cheat and steal and murder and that pain exists. Michael just wishes that he could have protected Kitt or at least saved him in both of those times. Kitt was hurt in more than just one way. He learned of real physical pain and the emotional pain that comes with realizing that some people actually like to make others suffer. That some people only care about themselves. It was these discoveries that ate away at his hopes and crushed his idea of fairness. It was also these discoveries that became his new motivators as he later confessed to Michael. That as long as he has Michael, the two of them will fight to protect others from these monsters that dare call themselves men.

It was probably his kindness and trust in Michael that allowed him to over come his fears and get back in the field. Kitt may not be as trusting as he used to be but his trust and loyalty to Michael were unfathomable. Michael was still in awe as to how much his partner trusted him. That case in Louisiana was a testament to that. All records indicated to Kitt that Michael was suspended with a possibility of not being reinstated as a FLAG operative and yet he still let Michael in the cabin. Still helped him leave the mansion grounds and continued to help him throughout the duration of the case with more and more evidence stacking against Michael rather than for. Even after considering he had been 'sold' he still helped Michael. Kitt had had no evidence until the very end that Michael was not just using him as a means to an end. Kitt even allowed himself to be shut down several times in the past to help Michael. Always trusting that he would save him.

It was qualities like these that made Kitt the most beautiful thing in the car to Michael. Kitt may be a part of the car but Michael had long since come to the decision that if he had to either save just himself or go with Kitt than he would rather die having not failed his partner again. Michael couldn't picture his life without that snide little voice chiding him for something or another. If the board decided Michael had to retire and take either the car or Kitt than the answer was more than fairly obvious as to what, or rather who, he would take.

Kitt was simply to precious to leave behind or forget about...

**Author's Note:**

> Figured it was about time I pulled some stuff from the dust and cobwebs of my old FF.N account. Dust it off a bit and set it here. Anyways, hope you enjoy! ^.^ Feel free to comment and like and if there's anything specific from the old account anyone wants to see brought out of the dust just give me a shout... because some of it will stay buried.


End file.
